You know what sucks?
by quik-wit
Summary: Well do you, know what sucks that is?


Disclaimer: in the words of another author "Don't own this, don't sue me"

You know what sucks? I seriously think I love make-up. I know it sounds odd coming from me, Hermione Granger, but it's really true. This summer Ginny took me to the wizard version of a mall, it's like a town of stores, and we went to an entire store devoted to make-up. I'd never realized how not-all-that-shallow make-up is. It's very individual and creative, and you can do so many things, the possibilities are literally endless! Eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, lipstick, and so so much more!

After we went there I'll admit I got a little bit obsessed with figuring it all out, I spent probably eight hundred galleons on make-up, brushes, books and magazines, but you know me, I love knowledge of all kinds and this was uncharted territory for me.

Now it wasn't on purpose I promise but in the process I might have, accidentally, became fashionable. I mean, it's not like I was an ugly, hermit before but suddenly I knew that wearing neutrals together or two different prints at the same time was okay. And the oddest part of the whole thing was how much absolute fun I was having! For whole _hours_ at a time I could go without worrying about my summer homework, it was done of course but usually I would've gone over them at least a dozen more times (this year I decided half a dozen was enough), it was so stress-less and free.

But once I got back to school the oddness began. I boarded the train in my adorable muggle clothes (an Alice + Oliva top in a beautiful summery yellow and some gorgeous Sass and Bide jeans in a super dark wash) and was suddenly bombarded by girls who were hurling compliments and questions (all of whom knew precisely who I was and were very impressed) and boys who kept asking who the new girl was (the butt brains).

And then Malfoy got on the train.

"Move it. Move it. Hello Prefect coming through. What the…? Doesn't anyone llisten to an insanely sexy, authority figure anymore?" and then he was through the crowd that surrounded me, staring me straight in the Saturn Grey lined eyes, "Oh. This is what you're all staring at? It's just Granger, whoa wait, Granger?" and then he looked from my perfectly tweezed eyebrows and tame but still slightly wild curls to the flow top and tight jeans that were making my figure look like… well like I have a figure and his eyebrow rose.

"Yes?" I asked in a cautious voice, "Is there something I can do for you?"

He smirked at the innuendo, I blushed as I realized what I had said, "I mean, well I didn't mean, well… you know," I amended lamely, somehow blushing even harder… he smirked harder too.

"I don't think I'll respond to that one right now, I just say this, Granger you look good… for you," he shrugged and worked his way through the rest of the crowd to his "usual" carriage. Even just six months ago an encounter like this with Malfoy would've included a much more grizzly ending, but now post-war, post-win, post-harry-kicking-who-know-who's-you-know-what we're almost entirely civil.

"Thanks," it was a good thing I was already blushing to my maximum level because otherwise I would've reddened and he would've noticed (because he's observant, along with marginally… well sort of…. Mildly… attractive…. Okay so I cave he's totally hawt, that's _hawt_ not hot or hott but **hawt**) and thing would've gotten awkward fast. I guess make-up isn't the ONLY change this summer, I may have developed a small, tiny crush on Draco Malfoy. Ginny and I have gone over every stage from denial to fury to slightly irritated acceptance so it barely even bugs me any more. But what does bug me is that he wants to be my friend, I think if I could just get away from him for a large chunk of time (say three or four years) I could get over this little crush-ish thing easy as pie… Draco likes pie, his favorite flavor is… whoa I'm getting really far off track anyway, he really seems to trying to be a slightly better version of himself and that makes his usual rather evil brand of hawtness even hawter. Doesn't that just suck?

A/N: I know I should be working on the L.D. and I know that this is way below my usual standard of awesome-ness but I simply had to write a little bit of uselessness and fluff, which this is sort the kind of stuff I usually hate but lots of people write it so it must have some draw right? Like it or hate it like me? Later - Q


End file.
